The disclosure relates generally to autonomous vehicles.
When people drive from one place to another, they can often control their vehicle according to various choices they make in order to better enjoy the traveling experience. For example, while driving from point A to point B, a driver may select a musical selection, an interior temperature of the car, a travel speed, whether to open or close windows or roof tops, whether to halt his trip and take some time to read, eat, drink or watch something of interest. That is, a driver moving at a constant high speed with the windows open will have a much different experience than a driver moving slowly with the windows closed and stopping frequently to eat.
An autonomous vehicle (also known as a driverless car) is a vehicle that is capable of sensing its environment and navigating without human input. Before traveling commences, autonomous vehicles gather driving rules and move accordingly but will typically fail to take human interest programming into account in formulating a travel plan. In particular, an autonomous vehicle may consider road parameters, vehicle parameters, weather parameters and traffic conditions but will be otherwise unaware of points of human interest or recommended eateries along a given road.